rouge
by Est.Vocalize
Summary: Fukase lupa, ia pernah membawa Miku ke tempat tak bernama. Pada ombak yang selalu bergerak, terhempas dan kembali, tak pernah maju barang sekali. Fukase tenggelam—bersama laut dan penyesalannya. [kado ulang tahun untuk Arischa]


Fukase ingin membawa Miku ke tempat yang tak memiliki nama. Sebuah tempat ... yang bertabur pasir putih. Di mana senja dapat mencium gegas samudra, di mana mereka dapat berlari dengan bebas memeluk angin, tempat di mana mereka dapat tertawa dengan sebelit harapan.

Meski demikian, tampaknya sang waktu masih betah menjadikannya sebatas wacana. Fukase punya banyak kesibukan, begitu pula Miku dengan studinya. "Mungkin lain kali," kata Miku waktu itu. "Lain kali dan kita akan benar-benar bersama seharian."

"Mungkin ...," Fukase meletakkan cangkir kopinya pelan. "Tapi bagaimana jika lain kali itu tidak pernah datang?"

Miku tertawa. "Kalau begitu kita buat dia datang."

"Bagaimana bisa kita memaksanya." Satu detik jeda terisi oleh kekehan singkat Fukase, tanpa sadar membuat Miku yang tengah menunduk spontan mengekor pandang. "Kau itu lucu sekali. Masih sama seperti waktu itu," lanjut Fukase, kekeh tawanya mulai hilang terganti senyuman.

Miku merengut kesal dan hal itu membuat kekehan Fukase menjadi tawa. "Aku sudah menjadi istrimu selama setengah tahun, dan kita baru bertemu setelah hari pernikahan kita. Aku ingin adanya momen manis dalam hidup kita, bukan hitam di atas putih saja."

Fukase memutar bola matanya, menerawang masa-masa lampau. Momen manis seperti apa yang harus ia berikan pada Miku? Miku tidak seperti mantan-mantan kekasihnya dahulu yang bisa tertawa bahagia hanya dengan hal-hal murahan. Maaf saja kalau Miku merasa tak bahagia dengannya. Fukase bukanlah seorang pakar jika itu menyangkut kisah cinta mereka berdua—hei, kaukira mengerti pemikiran seorang mahasiswi yang keras kepala dan penuh delusi aneh merupakan hal yang mudah? Kalau wanita-wanita lain sudah bisa dibuat tersenyum lebar kala menerima sebuket mawar, atau cokelat, atau diajak makan malam dengan pemandangan yang indah—tidak. Miku tidak bisa seperti itu. Gadis itu... rumit, namun di saat bersamaan terlihat sederhana, kadang jauh lebih sederhana dari yang Fukase kira.

* * *

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation; etc. No commercial profit gained.**

 **.**

 **rouge**

 **.**

 **Untuk yang tercaiank:** **Arischa**

 **Dari yang tercaiank:** **azukihazl** **,** **Mizumori Fumaira** **,** **Rellionna** **,** **Saenatori** **,** **winkiesempress** **, dan** **Yonaka Alice**

* * *

Kadang Fukase berpikir tentang betapa semua ini terlalu cepat untuk mereka. Pernikahan dini yang mereka atur dengan sedikit tentangan dari pihak keluarga Miku, di mana Miku masih duduk di bangku kuliah dan Fukase baru saja menjadi seorang sarjana. Di mana mereka begitu tenggelam dalam dunia masing-masing sehingga untuk bertatap muka pun terasa sangat sulit. Mungkin seharusnya tak begini. Seharusnya jika bukan Fukase, Miku bisa jauh lebih berbahagia dari ini. Ia masih muda. Ia masih memiliki sejuta kesempatan untuk merasakan kisah cinta yang manis-pahit di dunia kampusnya. Kadang Fukase ingin menyerah.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya bertahan.

 _Laut di hari itu._

Bagi Fukase, sebelum ia bertemu Miku, laut hanyalah laut—genangan air yang besar dan tidak ada arti khusus untuknya. Namun kala jemari ramping milik gadis itu bertautan dengannya, pasir pantai yang biasanya membuatnya risih terasa hangat. Aroma asin laut yang tadinya tak pernah ia hiraukan menjadi sesuatu yang ia rindukan. Juga jingga senja yang biasa ia abaikan menjadi pengingatnya akan senyum manis gadis itu.

"Terima kasih."

Mengambil lokasi resepsi dekat dengan laut adalah ide dari orang tua Fukase—yang katanya mendapat rekomendasi dari teman mereka. Sepoi angin laut di bulan Juni ternyata tidak seburuk yang ia duga.

Masih menggunakan gaun pernikahannya yang putih bersih, gadis itu berkata demikian. Dan sampai detik ini pun, Fukase masih tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan terima kasih yang ia lontarkan. Padahal dengan menikahinya, gadis itu akan kehilangan sebagian dari kebebasan menikmati masa mudanya, membebaninya dengan tanggung jawab sebagai seorang istri.

Namun, Fukase masih ingat jelas ketulusan dan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah gadis itu kala mengucapkan dua kata tersebut. Sebagai seorang yang dibesarkan di lingkunan bisnis dan telah bertemu dengan berbagai macam orang, bukan hal sulit bagi Fukase untuk membaca ekspresi seseorang.

Menutup laptopnya, dan masih tersenyum, Fukase akhirnya berkata, "Kau punya ide?"

"Apa?"

"Tentang waktu."

Miku mengetuk meja, tidak mengalihkan mata dari buku bacaannya. Tapi dia selalu berpikir.

Barangkali Fukase akan menertawakan idenya, barangkali Fukase akan berkata Miku begitu kekanakan. Tidak masalah. Lagipula ini idenya (dan Fukase yang memintanya, 'kan?).

"Coba tebak ...," kata Miku dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya. "Coba tebak yang kupikirkan sekarang."

Bagi Fukase, Miku memang membingungkan. "Aku bukan orang berkekuatan super yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, Sayang."

Miku tertawa atas penekanan kata sayang pada panggilan dari Fukase. Dia sodorkan bukunya dan menunjuk sebuah halaman yang sejak tadi dia baca. "Ini ideku."

"Makan malam?" Fukase menatap lekat-lekat sebuah halaman buku yang Miku perlihatkan, dahinya berkerut tipis.

"Kau mengira aku punya ide yang jauh lebih mengesankan, ya?" Seembus napas kecil, tapi berat, keluar dari hidung Miku—bersamaan ia menarik lagi buku tersebut dari hadapan Fukase, lantas menutupnya cepat-cepat. "Kita tidak bisa mengatur jadwal sibuk supaya lebih banyak waktu bersama. Kau juga punya tanggung jawab sendiri di tempat kerjamu, 'kan? Tapi, malam ini saja ..."

"Itu lebih dari cukup." Fukase bangkit berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya, menyamakan arah pandangannya dengan Miku. Wajah Miku bersemu malu begitu Fukase mengecup bibir ranumnya singkat. "Malam ini kutunggu di rumah kita. Aku memikirkan rencana bagus untuk kencan pertama kita setelah menikah ini."

Miku mengangguk dan membalas mengecup pipi Fukase. Hal itu membuat Fukase terkekeh kecil.

"Sudah lama kamu tidak menciumku, Sayang. Terakhir kali saat hari pernikahan kita, kan?" Miku mengangguk lalu kembali mengecup pipi Fukase.

Fukase dilanda perasaan-perasaan yang berkontradiksi, bertubrukan dalam benak. Satu hari ia tersenyum dalam euforia, berimaji tentang wajah ayu Miku dalam redup lilin, di mana waktu tak lagi menjadi distansi yang memisahkan mereka. Satu hari berikutnya resah menggelayut, gelisah karena manusia hanya bisa merencanakan dan Tuhan yang menentukan.

Sebab, bagaimana jika hari yang telah mereka susun rapi tidak pernah datang?

"Lagi-lagi kau berwajah seperti itu," suara Miku kembali menarik Fukase pada kenyataan.

"Wajah seperti apa?"

"Wajah seperti bagaimana-kalau-gagal-lagi," respon Miku sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, "haruskah aku mengikatmu saat tidur, membopongmu ke dalam mobil dan aku akan menyetir kemanapun kusuka agar kencan pertama kita benar terjadi?"

Fukase kembali terkekeh. Ah, Miku dan imaji liarnya tak pernah gagal membuatnya terhibur.

"Kurasa itu ide yang menarik. Sayang kau masih belum lulus tes mengemudi."

Miku tersenyum, "Kalau begitu tidak perlu mengemudi segala untuk melakukannya. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat di mana kau bisa tertawa. Aku, sebagai istri yang baik, akan memastikan kalau Fukase tidak akan pernah berwajah seperti itu lagi."

Fukase tertawa renyah. "Padahal ... kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Selama kau ada di sisiku, aku bahagia, Miku."

"Aku bahagia juga."

"Bersama?"

"Iya. Bersama."

"Selamanya."

* * *

Fukase masih ingat bagaimana kilau jatuh di atas kemegahan paras Miku kala tudung putih itu disibak. Ia juga ingat buket bunga yang waktu itu ada dalam genggaman Miku ...

Mawar merah ... lambang cinta yang begitu kuat.

Mawar ... yang merah ... merah ... merah ...?

 _Merah seperti darah ..._

Hanya hal itu yang mampu Fukase proyeksikan kala melihat Miku sewaktu dia melemparkan buket mawarnya penuh tawa bahagia. Fukase menyungging senyum tipis, hatinya menghangat sekaligus sakit. Karena apa, Fukasepun tidak tahu.

Bayangan itu terus berputar dalam benak Fukase. Kenangan paling bahagia dalam hidupnya. Kenangan yang paling tidak bisa dia lupakan. Kenangan yang selalu menjadi penghiburnya di kala dia merindu.

"Miku, aku harap besok kita bertemu. Aku ingin membawamu ke sebuah tempat."

Tidak ada balasan atas kalimatnya selain suara tawa kencang, begitu menggelegar; tapi bukan milik sang gadis yang kini tengah dirindu, bukan pula miliknya.

Fukase merasa seluruh bagian kepalanya sakit.

Matanya terbuka. Fukase berusaha bangkit dan melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak, bukan bau obat dan sekelilingnya yang putih seperti di _dorama_. Hanya tubuh Fukase yang terbaring di sofa dengan selembar selimut tipis di sampingnya. Tentu saja, dia terlalu gila mengharapkan Miku sekarang ada di sampingnya dan merawatnya.

"Sayang, kamu sudah bangun?" Tampak Miku muncul di pintu apartemen membawa kantung plastik. "Aku baru dari apotek. Aku sempet periksa kilat kamu, sepertinya kamu perlu periksa lebih lanjut ke dokter spesialis deh, Yang. Aku nggak menemukan apapun yang salah sama tubuhmu."

Fukase menggeleng lemah. "Aku cuma capek, Sayang."

Miku menyerobok ke pelukan Fukase yang di balas pria itu mengusap rambut-rambut istrinya.

"Maaf aku hanya koas, belum ada izin praktik penuh."

"Dengan adanya kamu di sini, aku sangat senang."

"Ini bukan waktunya gombal, sepanjang aku kuliah tidak ada pelajaran rayuan seperti apa yang bisa menyembuhkan seseorang."

Fukase tidak menjawab, seolah baru saja teringat Miku tidak akan bisa luluh oleh kata-kata manis, karena perempuan ini bermain dengan logika. Sekhawatir apa pun wajah Miku saat ini, hanya hal-hal logis yang berputar di benaknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sayang," Fukase masih berusaha meyakinkan. Miku menggeleng. "Sebelum kakakku pergi dulu, dia juga berkata begitu."

"... Maaf."

Fukase bungkam. Datang juga topik itu. Pembicaraan yang tidak pernah menjadi favorit mereka berdua.

Bukannya Fukase lupa.

Bukannya Fukase melupakan, kalau satu hari setelah pernikahan mereka... _tentang kejadian itu..._ setelah jari mungil Miku tak sengaja tertusuk duri mawar dan meneteskan darah...

Hanya merah, merah, dan merah yang mampu mengisi pandangan Fukase.

"... Ugh!"

Memegang kepalanya erat, Fukase berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba mendera kepalanya. Miku segera melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, mengambil dua buah mantel di gantungan. Satu ia pakai sendiri sementara satu lagi ia pakaikan pada pria yang paling ia sayangi sejagat raya.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang. Tidak, sayang, aku tidak menerima penolakan. Perasaanku bilang ini harus segera diperiksa dan perasaanku tak pernah salah," ujar Miku tenang, meski ada kepanikan yang terselip di nadanya, "tunggu sebentar di sini dan akan kuminta Kamui-san mengantarkan kita."

Suara pintu yang tertutup menjadi ingatan terakhir Fukase.

* * *

Fukase kembali sedang berada pada ruang tengah rumah, tubuhnya terbaring di atas sofa bersama selimut yang rapi terlipat. Ia masih terlalu gila mengharapkan Miku ada lagi di sisi, merawatnya dengan hati-hati.

"Fukase-san?"

Lelaki itu mengusap wajahnya yang dipenuhi peluh dingin sebesar biji jagung. Matanya mulai menangkap sinar, mengikuti arah bayangan yang muncul dari balik dapurnya. Bukan, itu bukan Miku.

"... Akaito-san?"

Akaito dan istrinya, Maika, membawa nampan mengepul berisi bubur yang mengisi indra penciuman Fukase.

"Maaf kami masuk seenaknya, tapi saat tadi kami mau pulang, Fukase-san terdengar mengerang, dan ternyata pintu tidak dikunci."

 _Tidak dikunci ya. Dasar Miku ceroboh._

"Fukase-san terlihat sangat sakit, jadi kami membuatkan bubur."

Maika meletakkan nampan itu di depan tetangganya, menunggu Fukase menyuap bubur itu. Senyum Maika mengembang begitu Fukase menelan bubur yang ia buat tadi tanpa protes.

"Terima kasih Akaito-san, Maika-san."

... _Jadi Miku belum kembali? Ke mana dia?_

Fukase berusaha memutar kilas balik dalam benaknya. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat, ia ingin membawa Miku ke sebuah tempat yang tak memiliki nama. Tempat yang belum terjamah siapa-siapa. Namun waktu terlalu sedikit dan kesibukan mereka terlalu banyak. Wacana tinggallah wacana. Sampai untuk menyusun rencana pun mereka tidak memiliki waktu luang.

 _Iya, mereka bahkan belum merencanakan apa pun, 'kan?_

Fukase sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di sofa, apakah ini siang atau malam, sudah berapa lama waktu berjalan setelah ia merancang mimpinya bersama Miku.

"Miku belum pulang, Maika-san?" tanya Fukase pada Maika yang bersiap-siap pulang.

Maika mengerutkan dahi mendengarnya. Wanita yang berumur dua tahun di atas Miku itu kemudian mengangguk maklum. Sebersit iba tergambar di wajahnya.

"Fukase-san," panggil Maika—bukannya malah menjawab, "Sepertinya kau masih kelelahan. Lebih baik kau berbaring sebentar lagi."

"Aku tanya, mana Miku." Fukase berusaha bangkit, tak menggubris reaksi aneh Maika kala nama wanita yang ia cintai itu dibawa-bawa lagi.

"Kau—kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak bicara dulu, Fukase-san—"

"Tapi Miku—"

"Fukase?"

Fukase mengerjapkan matanya. Entah bagaimana, yang berdiri di hadapannya kini adalah Miku. Bukan Akaito atau Maika atau keduanya.

"Miku?"

"Ya?"

"Kau Miku?"

"Apa, sih?" Miku tertawa, mengibaskan tangannya geli. "Kau melamun terus padahal aku sudah banyak membicarakan rencana kita."

"Apa?" Fukase mengernyit. "Rencana apa?"

"Kau lupa?"

Seberkas perih membelit netra Miku, wanita itu begitu pandai menutupinya, namun Fukase tak pernah melewatkan setitik hal pun tentang Miku.

"Dua hari yang lalu. Kau bilang kita akan pergi ke gunung. Berkemah bersama. Berbaring di rumput dan melihat bintang-bintang."

"..."

"Fukase?"

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan makan malamnya? Kau bilang, waktu itu kita akan makan malam—"

Sunyi.

"... Makan malam?" Sepersekian detik, dan Fukase dapat melihat mata Miku membesar.

"Kita tak pernah membicarakan soal rencana makan malam sebelumnya. Atau kau lebih ingin pergi makan malam daripada ke gunung?"

Lagi-lagi Fukase dibuat bungkam.

Dunia itu kosong. Hampa. Gelap. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua, berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Sosok Miku ... terlihat bercahaya ...

 _Apa ini? Imaji, fantasi, atau ... tidak tahu. Yang Fukase tahu, Miku terlihat cantik, sangat cantik_.

"Tentu tidak, Sayang," senyum lelaki itu. "Aku cuma bercanda. Kita akan piknik di gunung, 'kan? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat wajah manismu itu."

"Wajah manis siapa? Kau mencoba menggoda istriku?"

Mendengar suara lelaki yang tidak seharusnya di sana, Fukase menggosok matanya. Seperti beberapa waktu sebelumnya, pasangan suami-istri itu masih di sana dan memandangnya aneh—meski Fukase sadar kalau tatapan sang istri disertai kekhawatiran.

"Fukase-san, maaf tapi ... kurasa besok kauharus—"

"Fukase-san, bagaimana kalau besok kita bertemu dengan Miku-san?" potong Maika. Akaito menatap istrinya itu dengan tatapan absurd, yang sama sekali tak dihiraukan wanita berambut ikal tersebut.

"Menemui ... bukankah ... Miku ada di sini tadi?" tanya Fukase.

"Kalau begitu siapa yang membiarkan pintu tidak terkunci?" balas Maika cepat, "Miku-san sedang pergi bukan? Kalau tidak salah dia masih praktek di desa."

"Hah ...?" Fukase ingin menyanggah, namun sosok Miku yang tadi memang terasa samar. Mungkin ia tadi masih setengah tertidur dan bermimpi. "Ya, kurasa begitu ..."

"Kalau begitu, jangan lupa habiskan buburmu dan istirahat. Miku pasti sedih bila melihatmu lemas dan pucat seperti ini."

Ah, tentu saja. Bahkan bisa-bisa ia dimarahi karena tidak becus menjadi suami seorang dokter—tentu saja Miku akan mengatakannya dengan nada bercanda. Mengingat itu, Fukase menemukan dirinya tertawa dan meraih mangkuk buburnya, sementara pasangan suami-istri itu pamit pulang ke kediaman mereka yang hanya berjarak dua rumah dari kediaman Fukase.

"Kau yakin tidak apa berbohong seperti itu?" tanya Akaito pada sang istri. Maika menatap suaminya sekilas sebelum menggenggam tangannya.

"Tidak ada cara lain, Akaito. Kurasa, inilah yang terbaik."

* * *

Waktu itu, petang.

Entah bagaimana suara ombak bergemuruh terdengar keras memekakkan telinga, pasir putih pantai begitu rata seolah-olah seharian ini tiada yang sempat senja mentari terpandang berwarna oranye, kian gelap, memberi tanda malam akan segera datang—seharusnya. Namun yang Fukase lihat hanya langit yang semakin merah menyilaukan, ombak-ombak tinggi di depan seakan siap menghajarnya dalam rentang beberapa saat ... dan lautan sana dilihatnya seperti berganti menjadi samudera darah bersama pasir putih yang sedikit-demi sedikit dicemar merah.

"MIKU—"

"Kenapa?"

"Ah—"

Fukase tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hingga Miku kembali menatapnya bingung. Bahkan bagi Fukase, suara detak jarum jam terdengar lebih keras, membuat suasana aneh yang menggelikan sekaligus menyeramkan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba meneriakkan namaku?" tanya Miku bingung. Kepalanya dimiringkan, membuat rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai jatuh dengan lembut. "Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tidak," kata Fukase, "kurasa tidak ada."

Miku memutar bola mata, "Belakangan kau mulai bersikap aneh."

"Mungkin karena aku lelah?"

"Mungkin ... nah, jadi bagaimana dengan rencananya?"

Alis Fukase saling bertaut, "Rencana apa?"

"Pantai."

Ah—tidak mungkin ...

Apa katanya? Pantai?

"Pantai?"

"Iya, pantai."

Fukase terpaku. Terbayang sosok Miku yang terapung di antara amisnya darah dan air laut, juga senja yang meleleh seolah ingin memakannya. Suara jarum jam yang semakin menulikan telinga, visi kelopak mawar layu yang jatuh terhempas ke tanah—

"JANGAN!"

Pekik yang menyakitkan itu keluar dari mulut Fukase, membuat Miku tersentak dan mundur selangkah ke belakang.

"Fukase ...?" panggilnya hati-hati. Mata Miku terlihat hampa, lengkap dengan kesedihan nyata tercorong dari dua kelereng toska itu. " ... Kenapa?"

"Kumohon, Miku ..." Fukase menggigil; rasa dingin yang tiba-tiba menusuk di pertengahan musim panas, tidak tahu dari mana datangnya. Barangkali dari pikirannya sendiri, ilusi-ilusi gila yang selama ini mengusik. "Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-napa."

Semburan tawa Miku secara tiba-tiba menjadi balasan. Gadis itu terkikik geli, deretan giginya sampai terpajang. "Kau tahu demamku sudah sembuh sejak kemarin lusa, jadi kau tidak perlu cemas."

"Tidak. Bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Sudahlah." Fukase berusaha mengendalikan agar suaranya keluar tanpa vibrasi, membuang ilusi-ilusi mengerikan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu dari mana asalnya. Tapi semua terasa begitu nyata. Seolah itu hanya coretan masa lalu yang disorotakan kembali dalam proyeksi ingatannya. Seakan semuanya benar-benar pernah terjadi.

Tapi jika segala visi merah itu pernah terjadi, mengapa Miku ada di hadapannya sekarang, bahkan tersenyum antusias menanti rencana Fukase selanjutnya?

"Fukase?"

"Ah—begini ...," Fukase tersenyum lembut, "bagaimana kalau taman hiburan? Kita tidak pernah ke sana lagi semenjak ... semenjak apa?"

"Semenjak apa?"

"Semenjak kita menikah?"

"Menikah?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Kapan kita pernah menikah?"

Fukase terkesiap, terkejut akan suara Miku yang entah kenapa mendadak berganti berat—kemudian menyadari kehadiran Akaito yang tiba-tiba sambil memandangnya heran. "Aku masih lurus."

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang kita menikah."

"Apa?" Fukase langsung terduduk bangun. Seketika matanya menjadi jelas, dan tersajilah visi berupa langit-langit asing yang tak ia kenali.

Ditatapnya lelaki berambut merah itu. "A-aku bilang itu ke Miku ... tadi aku mengobrol dengannya ... mana Miku?!"

"Kau ... memang sudah gila, ya ...," Akaito berdecak keras. Suaranya serak terbakar emosi. "Sudah jelas dia tidak ada di sini! Hentikan itu! Mau sampai kapan kau melakukannya?! Menganggap seolah-olah dia—"

Di saat yang bersamaan, Maika masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi obat-obatan, namun wanita itu segera memekik, "Akaito!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Fukase!"

Fukase berkedip, dan pekikan Maika berubah menjadi suara lembut Miku. Dalam sekejap, Miku berada di hadapannya.

"Terkejut, ya? Maaf, habisnya kau melamun, jadi aku meneriakimu." Miku terkekeh pelan setelahnya. "Jadi, kita mau beli tiket kapan?"

"Tiket ... apa?" Fukase memandangnya bingung. "Tiket taman hiburan? Bukannya bisa dibeli saat kita ke sana minggu depan?"

"Hah? Tiket kereta, Sayang. Kaubilang kita akan naik kereta sejauh mungkin dan menikmati perjalanannya, 'kan?"

"Perjalanan ... apa?" Fukase hanya bisa merespon seperti itu, sementara pikirannya terasa kacau dan tertutup kabut. Ia bisa melihat wajah istrinya yang cemberut dan kalau pipinya sudah menggembung seperti itu ...

"FUKASE!"

Lagi, sosok istrinya tergantikan oleh pasangan suami istri Shion. Sementara sang istri terlihat panik dan menahan tangis, sang suami terlihat marah. Tanpa ragu Akaito menarik tangan Fukase secara paksa dan gumaman 'rumah sakit ... sekarang!" dari Akaito membuatnya sekuat tenaga melepas cengkraman tangan pria itu, berlari menuju pintu keluar. Ia harus mencarinya, mencari istrinya.

Tepat saat ia melangkahkan kakinya ke luar, aroma laut yang tak asing menyapa inderanya.

Fukase mengedarkan pandangan, tak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sejak kapan tanah beraspal berubah menjadi pasir keemasan yang lembut?

"Fukase!"

Suara tawa indah menginterupsi. Fukase mencari panik, dia kenal suara ini, suara orang yang paling dia cintai. Tapi dimana? Dimana dia? Dimana Miku?

"Fukase, kemarilah!"

Suara Miku begitu jelas, begitu jernih hingga tidak perlu lagi Fukase harus berkonsentrasi agar dapat mendengarnya. Namun secepat apa pun Fukase menoleh ke segara arah, menerawang, tiada apa-apa yang matanya tangkap selain pasir putih keemasan; selain laut; selain mentari petang; selain arak-arakan awan yang berlari cepat di atas langit.

"Fukase, kemarilah!"

Sekali lagi.

Habis Fukase berkedip, suara itu menjadi pekikan marah Akaito—lengannya dipegangi Maika bersama kalimat-kalimat penenangan yang samar dapat Fukase dengar, bunyinya seperti, "Tidak, Akaito, tolong, kau harus menahan emosimu saat menangani pasien."

Fukase tidak paham. Adegan-adegan di depan matanya, selalu saja, begitu cepat teralih, lebih cepat dari pergantian babak dalam suatu lakon di gedung teater ujung jalan saban minggu.

Kepalanya berdenyut.

"Fukase, aku di sini."

Fukase melihat Miku di sana, bersama dirinya. Tunggu, apa ini? Kenapa ada Fukase di sana bersama Miku sementara dirinya masih mematung di sini?

"Miku—"

"Fukase, tidak apa-apa, aku di sini! Aku Miku! Tenang dulu, ya?" Dari sana, ia dapat mendengar jerit tertahan Miku. Dan sebuah visi—sebuah visi mengerikan—yang tak pernah ia sangka akan lakukan, tak pernah ia sangka dirinya akan lakukan kepada Miku ...

"BERISIK, JALANG!" Dirinya yang ada di sana menepis tangan Miku sekuat tenaga. Sebuah pisau jatuh terpelanting dan mendarat di dekat kaki Fukase. Fukase membatu di tempat. Apa yang ia lakukan... Apa yang ia katakan...

Fukase yang satunya lagi melepaskan diri dari Miku dengan mendorong wanita itu hingga jatuh, lalu merangsek maju untuk memungut pisau yang tadi terlepas dari genggamannya.

"FUKASE!" jerit Miku.

Dalam sekejap, semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat, dan tanpa Fukase sadari pisau itu telah menancap di dada Miku.

Pandangannya jadi gelap sesaat.

Lalu berganti. Semuanya merah. Pasir putih yang tercemar ... Aroma karat yang menusuk hidung ... Dan pemandangan dirinya sendiri menyeret mayat Miku untuk dilemparkan ke laut ...

Darah ... mengalir ...

Merah?

Merah ...

"AaAaaAAAaaAAaaAAaaAaaaAaaAAAAAAAAA"

Fukase bisa merasakan lututnya melemas, jatuh begitu saja. Semua memori yang seolah terkunci rapat di suatu sudut di otaknya, berhamburan begitu saja, membuat kepalanya seakan mau meledak. Alih-alih pasir pantai yang lembut, lututnya menghantam aspal keras nan dingin yang terlapisi salju.

Putih ... putih ...

Warna itu selalu mengingatkannya pada Miku yang menggunakan jas dokternya, maupun gaun pengantinnya. Satu-satunya wanita yang tulus mencintainya dan ia cintai ...

... begitulah seharusnya.

Namun alih-alih memberinya hidup bahagia, Fukase malah mengakhiri hidup wanita yang mencintainya itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"MIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Seberapa cepat pun Fukase berlari, ia tidak bisa menggapai tubuh Miku yang terlanjur terlumur darahnya sendiri.

"FUKASE!"

Tangan Fukase ditarik dengan kasar bersamaan suara klakson dan hembusan angin yang lewat dengan cepat.

"Bodoh! Kau mau mati atau apa, hah?!" Fukase menatap kosong Akaito yang mengguncang bahunya. "Aku tahu kau gila, tapi kau tidak seharusnya berlari seperti itu, dasar merepotkan!"

Gila? Apa katanya tadi? Fukase? Gila?

"Ah ... haha ... HAHAHAHA."

"Gila? AKU GILA, KATAMU?" Senyum miring tersungging di bibir Fukase. Akaito tercenang. "Benar sekali, BRENGSEK. AKU MEMANG GILA. AKU GILA. HAHAHAHA."

Satu jotosan ia hadiahkan ke wajah Akaito hingga lelaki berambut merah itu jatuh terduduk. Fukase lalu menibannya dan menonjoknya berkali-kali.

"FUKASE!" Akaito berteriak, nyaris putus asa suaranya bisa mencapai tetangganya itu. Sesekali sambil menahan pukulan-pukulan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Aku..." Setetes air jatuh ke punggung tangan. "... Gila ..."

"Maaf ... Maafkan aku ..."

"... Kembalilah ... "

"Fukase—"

"Miku ..."

Akaito menatap Fukase dengan penuh iba. Diusapnya darah yang bercokol di sudut bibir.

"Fukase, kita ke rumah sakit, oke?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku yakin Miku juga menginginkan hal itu," Akaito masih bicara, "... Jadi, kau harus sembuh, ya?"

Fukase merasa tak dapat melakukan apapun selain terpaksa menganggukkan lah kepala, lalu Akaito meraih tangannya, menuntunnya berjalan pelan-pelan.

Mungkin Fukase memang masih setengah sadar ketika kedua kakinya mulai melangkah atas arahan Akaito, tapi yang terakhir ia ingat, dirinya sudah berada di sebuah ruangan; pintu tertutup, atau barangkali malah terkunci. Hanya tersisa jendela kecil berbentuk bujur sangkar di sisi papan dengan sederet tulisan.

Pasien No. 74: Satoshi Fukase

Fukase tertawa, lantas mengembangkan senyum saat ia tak sengaja melihat ke sudut ruangan, matanya sedikit melebar.

"Miku, kau di sini? Syukurlah, aku tahu kita akan bersama selalu."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Orang lain mungkin tidak memandangnya sebagai cara indah untuk jatuh cinta, tapi Miku menandainya sebagai salah satu momen terbaik dalam hidup Miku.

"Miku pasti sudah gila. Sama seperti calon suaminya!"

"Kau bilang kau kuliah kedokteran agar bisa menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain, Miku! Agar tidak ada lagi yang bernasib seperti kakakmu yang mati di meja operasi! Dan sekarang apa? Kau mau menikahi orang gila?"

"Kau tidak kasihan pada orang tuamu, hah? Setelah kakakmu mati, sekarang putri satu-satunya sudah gila!"

Miku tidak pernah menjawab. Ia hanya diam, hingga barangkali orang-orang menyangka ia benar-benar gila saat hanya mematung bisu tiap kali mendapat hujatan. Tak ada yang perlu dijawab karena tak ada yang mampu mengubah keputusan Miku menerima lamaran Fukase.

Sebelumnya, Hatsune Miku adalah perempuan yang punya segalanya. Kecantikan, otak, harta, prestise. Keluarga yang saling menyayangi, teman-teman yang selalu ada di sisi, senior dan junior yang mengagumi. Miku selalu hadir dengan senyuman yang menggantikan matahari. Ratusan mata memandang iri pada Miku dan kehidupannya. Jika ia tokoh dalam suatu cerita, sudah pasti ia akan dicap sebagai tokoh gagal karena terlalu sempurna.

Bahkan saat Miku merasa kehilangan segalanya ketika kakaknya meninggal, semua orang menolak melihat kabut duka pada mata Miku. Tidak ada yang sadar betapa hidup Miku berubah menjadi elegi. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana setiap malam Miku masih menangisi tangan kakaknya yang ia lepas sebelum memasuki ruang operasi, dan tidak pernah kembali.

Mereka hanya kembali melihat Miku saat Miku menyatakan akan masuk kuliah kedokteran. Miku menjalani studinya hanya dengan memikirkan sang kakak, memikirkan mereka yang senasib dengan kakaknya, berjanji akan membuat hidup mereka lebih baik. Semua orang mendukungnya. Semua orang mengagumi Miku yang selalu bersinar. Selalu sukses. Selalu membanggakan.

Kemudian, di suatu masa, Miku mendapat tugas di rumah sakit jiwa.

Hatsune Miku jatuh cinta pada seorang Satoshi Fukase.

Pertama kali Miku melihatnya, Fukase sendirian, duduk di sebuah bangku taman sambil memainkan setangkai bunga. Waktu itu, Miku seolah melihat secercah harapan di antara suram rumah sakit.

Kedua kali Miku melihatnya, Fukase sedang tertawa. Bermain dengan seekor kucing putih yang membalas manis. Bagi Miku, Fukase lebih terlihat seperti orang waras dibanding sakit jiwa.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Miku jatuh cinta.

Miku hanya sedang terduduk, diam memandangi rumpun bunga. Miku pikir, barangkali dia akan ikut gila. Tenggelam dalam depresi, hanyut dalam frustrasi.

Kemudian Fukase datang, dengan senyum lembut dan tatapan mata yang teduh. "Kau baik-baik saja?" katanya waktu itu.

Miku hanya menjawab singkat, "Kurasa ... begitu."

Dan Fukase duduk di sebelahnya, memandang langit. "Kau kehilangan seseorang?"

Bagaimana—

"Dulu aku juga begitu."

Miku diam, tidak menjawab. Hanya memainkan bunga-bunga semanggi yang tumbuh.

"Tahu tidak?" Fukase menatapnya lagi. "Memendam itu menyakitkan, lepaskan saja."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Menangis saja. Aku di sini."

Senyum Fukase waktu itu indah bagaikan bulan, dia memeluk Miku, membiarkan gadis itu menangis melepaskan stressnya.

Waktu itu Miku berpikir: bagaimana bisa orang seperti Fukase adalah orang gila?

Tapi ternyata, kau tidak akan bisa lepas dari takdir.

Satu hari, ketika Miku tengah berjalan di lorong untuk mengumpulkan data-data pasien—

"AAAAARGHHHH!"

Mendengar raungan yang amat familiar itu, Miku lekas berbalik dan menuju ke ruangan asal teriakan itu. Dibukanya pintu dan ia melihat, Fukase sedang meraung habis-habisan dan meronta sementara empat orang petugas memeganginya.

"Hatsune?! Menjauhlah, ini berbahaya!"

Miku tak peduli. Ia segera mendekat. Diusapnya lengan Fukase, "Satoshi-san. Tenanglah. Tenang. Kau baik-baik saja. Kau baik—"

Fukase nampak tak terusik dengan keberadaan Miku, malah ia berbalik dan menggigit tangan wanita itu keras-keras, membuatnya memekik dengan sama kerasnya. Miku terdiam. Ia mnyaksikan bekas gigitan yang dalam di tangannya sendiri, dengan darah yang terus menetes.

"Hatsune?!" jerit rekan magangnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?! Menjauhlah, biar kami yang urus ini."

"... Tidak apa-apa."

"Hah?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Butuh sesaat bagi lawan bicara Miku untuk menyadari kalau wanita itu tak berbicara dengannya, melainkan kepada Fukase. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku janji, kau baik-baik saja. Tatap mataku, Satoshi Fukase."

Lalu begitu mata Fukase bertemu dengan tautan toska itu, sang lelaki terdiam. Dan menunduk.

Sebelum akhirnya hilang kesadaran.

* * *

Bau obat menusuk hidung Fukase. Lelaki itu bangun terduduk. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Serangan panik, lalu bergulat dengan petugas karena mencoba keluar dari kamar, meneriakkan hal-hal semacam, "AKU BUKAN ORANG GILA! JANGAN KURUNG AKU!"

Fukase merasa hampa.

Saat itu, ia merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus punggung telapak tangannya. Fukase menengadah. Wajah Miku yang penuh kelembutan menyambutnya.

"..."

"Sudah baik-baik saja?"

"... Ya."

Miku tersenyum, "Syukurlah."

"... Kau di sini? Dari tadi?"

"Ah, iya," sahut Miku. Nampak jelas wanita itu berusaha menyembunyikan tangannya yang terbalut perban di balik punggung. Fukase masih menatapnya dengan tatapan hampa, namun ada secuil kehangatan yang tumbuh di hatinya.

"Kau..."

"Hm?"

" ... Di sini?"

Miku mengangguk kecil, "Iya."

"Tidak pergi?"

"Tidak. Aku di sini. Bersamamu," jawabnya mantap.

Miku tidak meninggalkannya.

Tidak seperti Ibu. Atau Ayah. Atau sahabatnya. Atau yang lain-lain. Meskipun ia bukan yang terbaik,

Miku berjanji akan selalu di sini, 'kan?

"... Satoshi-san?" panggil Miku. Nadanya diisi oleh keterkejutan. "Kau menangis?"

"Aku ..." Bibir Fukase terasa kering. Napasnya tercekat dan tenggorokannya serasa tergerus. Dan visinya buram, air mata meleleh di pipi, rasa perih membuncah di hatinya.

Dadanya sakit.

Fukase menelan ludah, kata-kata yang selanjutnya keluar pun tak pernah ia prediksi sebelumnya,

"... Menikahlah denganku."

Semua orang menghujatnya tidak waras. Semua orang menjauhinya.

Tapi mungkin, hanya mungkin ...

Ia bisa membahagiakan wanita ini?

Air mata yang kemudian juga tergenang di kelopak mata Miku, lalu senyumnya saat itu, dengan mulut melontarkan jawaban yang tak pernah berani Fukase harapkan,

"Baiklah."

Tak mungkin Fukase melupakannya.

* * *

Mungkin seharusnya jika bukan Fukase, Miku bisa berbahagia.

Mungkin seharusnya... tidak begini.

 **end**

* * *

Kisem: Happy halloween-eh happy birthday Ichaaqqqq! maap ya yg lain di grup anu pada ngucapin bahkan tenten aj udh ngucapin tp aq malah diyem. kali ini aq ikut manteman alae qita di voca soalny heheh. jd q persembahkan jerih payah qami kepadamoe. Ayo layarkan AkaiFuka eheqeheq

Alis: hbd meimeiq syg! kaget ya qm tu kita ngasih bday fic abstrak nan absurd kek gini. mana telat sehari lg. maafkan kita diam dan membisu bagai batu kemaren dan samsek g ngucapin qm. tp gpp kan yg penting we love you ok? okd. fighting icha! apapun yg icha lakuin aq selalu wish qm all the best deh! btw qm mau ngeship akaifuka ngga? soalnya aq iya. ayo iqut kapal kami!

Onna: abaikan mereka, mereka ditaburi wijen. Btw, HBD BEBIH *lope lope* AW CIYE YG TAMBAH TUA UHUYYYYYY! MAAP Y QM AQ KACANGIN DI FB ABIS AQ ANTY NGUCAPIN ZEBELUM KADONYA LESE MWEHEHEHE. Kamu kalo ada masalah feel free ngechat aqoeh yeak! AYOK FG-AN BARENGZ ASDGSJDLANSLABSKEB. Btw lagi ayok jadi pengikut AkaFuka /INI MAJI SALAH/MAAP BWANG/OQEDE

Nato: Happy berdey baby Amhey❤️ Jangan kaget terima hadiah kayak gini, emang unfaeda- #digorok udah lama kita ga ngomong, kuharap abis ini kita bisa lebi akrab lagi, amhey lebih cerita sama aku, bukan dengerin aja huehuehue

Ijuk: icha slamat ulang taun! ke-16! udah gede!? pas itu km masi bayi! maap ya selama ini ak pake lenny kw tanpa credit. oya maap ngucapinnya skrg soalny ni proyek kmprt blm brs. semoga diterima y ini fic absurd. ayo berlayar akaifuka /o\

Jumor Han : yeyeyeyey hepi basude ichaaaaaa~ sesungguhnya ingin kopas yg dikirim ke WA tapi jangan yea. pokoknya semoga sehat dan bahagia selalu, semoga apa yg dicita-citakan tercapai~ ayo ngerusuh lagi dong di grup akU kangen.

p.s. pesen ektp dai sekarang soalnya nunggunya aja setaun *no


End file.
